


They Don't Have My Name

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Laura can't find a keychain with her name on it and she Doesn't Like That.





	They Don't Have My Name

~ The Don't Have My Name ~

"Why don't they have my name?" Laura wondered out loud as she searched through a rack of novelty keychains. She continued, sounding progressively more annoyed with each sentence: "They've got Laur _en_. They've got Laur _ie_. There's even a _Lara_. But no Laura!"

"Are... you really that upset about it? You  _really_  want a cheap mass-produced keychain with your name on it  _that much_?" Carmilla asked, nonplussed.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous..."

"..."

"But, yes! I want one!"

Carmilla tucked that bit of information away to use later. Next time she got her girlfriend a gift, it would be some mass-produced product with Laura's name printed on it.

Steering Laura away from the keychain rack, Carmilla said, "Whatever, these things never have my name on them."

"Well, yeah... I mean, your name is made up."

"Newsflash, cupcake: all names are made up."

"You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

~end~


End file.
